Glossary
SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- list of terms 0-9 A Air Aegis Air Aegis is a skill that Dominions can confer to their summoners, SAI:Takers who summon them, for combat. It allows for pinpoint defence, minimizing the expenditure of Life. Angels are beings from the intervals between instances of time. They are summoned by SAI:Takers to fight each other. If the angel summoned is more powerful than the SAI:Takers ability to control, it will break its bonds and run amok. Angels are divided into choirs, of which there are 9. The 9 choirs can be separated into 3 spheres, representing weak, medium, and powerful angels. There are 3 choir levels in each sphere; 1&2&3 are the 1st sphere, 4&5&6 are the 2nd sphere, 7&8&9 are the 3rd sphere. There is a large jump in power between each sphere. Arcangels is the name given to angels of the 8th choir. Amongst their skills are swords. Powers is the name given to angels of the 6th choir. Amongst their skills are Titan. Virtues is the name given to angels of the 5th choir. Dominions is the name given to angels of the 4th choir. Amongst their skills are Air Aegis. Angel's sword The arcangels can confer their sword as a skill to their summoners, SAI:Takers who summon them, for combat. Artemis (AC-0017) ( ) is an artificial magical vessel prototype. It was contracted to Nanase Kyouya in order to save his life, and made him into an artificial taker, but it caused him to turn into a woman, Nanase Kyou. It is based on Igarashi Kyouka's sorcery device, so because of that probably reformats people wearing it into women, since Kyouka is one. The transformation is complete, including the ability to become pregnant, and having periods. When the period approaches, instead of PMS, the wearer enters a state of ''estrus''. B C Choir are a way to divide angels by their power. There are 9 choirs, which are grouped into 3 spheres. Choirs 1&2&3 are part of the 1st Sphere, 4&5&6 of the 2nd, 7&8&9 of the 3rd. The strongest choir is the 1st choir, the weakest is the 9th choir. * The 8th choir is referred to as the Arcangels. * The 6th choir is referred to as the Powers. * The 5th choir is referred to as the Virtues. * The 4th choir is referred to as the Dominions. D E F G H I J K L Life Inc. [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- characters#Life Inc.| ]] is major corporation. It created ''SAI''s (Summon Assist Interface''s) which made ''SAI:Taker''s possible, from research on ''original taker''s. It also created ''magical vessel''s as artificial ''sorcery device''s. Life School are highschools where SAI:Takers go to learn how to become proper SAI:Takers. Life School Seoul '''Life School Seoul' is the name of Life School Tokyo in the Korean manhwa version of the Japanese manga, with Seoul substituting for Tokyo. Life School Tokyo [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- locations#Life School Tokyo|'Life School]] [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- characters#Life School Tokyo|Tokyo']] is a high school in Tokyo where SAI:Takers go to learn how to become proper SAI:Takers. Student Council The [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- characters#Student council|'Student Council']] is the most powerful student club at Life School Tokyo. First Student Council The [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- characters#First Student Council|'First Student Council']] is a student club that wants to usurp power from the real Student Council at Life School Tokyo. It was formed by people rejected from the Student Council, who are vain and narcissistic and manipulative and power hungry. Photography Club The [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- characters#Photography Club|'Photography Club']] is a student club at Life School Tokyo. It deals with photography, though the president treats the clubroom as her personal fief. Life Life is an energy form found in the interval between instances of time. Only Takers can retrieve and manipulate it. Lifepoint are the quantum of Life. Original takers (and artificial takers) consume one point each day, when they run out, they turn to dust and die. Takers have a lifepoint counter on the center of their chest, just below the sternum. M Mystical vessel are devices created by Life Inc. to create artificial takers, which have abilities close to original takers. They form contracts with candidates to create the takers, but also result in the same weakness in needing to consume one lifepoint per day or die. N O P Q R S SAI (Summon Assist Interface) The ( ) are devices created by Life Inc., and used to create SAI:Takers. SAI Takers are a weaker form of Taker than the original takers they were meant to be facsimiles of. They are in a form of electronic floating ball, that can be manipulated by those who can manipulate Life. Only a few humans are compatible with SAIs. SAIs are unlocked to use their functions, with unlock codes. The SAIs were originally developed at the end of the prequel series, Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-, in its final chapter. Sorcery Device are the things that make original takers. They choose to form contracts with humans. Those who become takers have to gain Life to live, needing one lifepoint per day, or else die and turn to dust.The created takers are stronger than SAI:Takers. Sphere are divisions of angels based on their powers. They are in turn divided into choirs. There are three spheres, and each sphere is divided into three choirs. Choirs 1&2&3 are part of Sphere 1, 4&5&6 part of 2, 7&8&9 part of 3. The most powerful sphere is 1, least powerful is 3. There is a large power difference between the spheres, greater than the difference between choirs within a sphere. T Taker are those who can retrieve the energy from the intervals between instances of time, called ''life''. They have enhanced power, skill, endurance and healing, from their ability to use life. There are three types of takers, original takers, artificial takers, and SAI:takers. Original taker are the original takers from which other types of takers are derived. They require ''life'' to live, and use up one ''lifepoint'' each day. When they run out of life, they turn to dust and die. Once forming a contract, they start with 20 lifepoints. Original takers are much stronger than other types of takers. Original takers are created when they make a contract with a ''sorcery device''. Sorcery devices choose their contractors. Original takers are tightly controlled by the government because of their capabilities. As of the beginning of the manga, there are only four known original takers left, though there are several unknown ones in the Taurus terrorist group. Artificial taker are a newly created type of taker. They are an invention of Life Inc. They have the strength approaching that of ''original takers''. They also need one ''lifepoint'' each day to live. When they run out of ''life'', they turn to dust and die. They form contracts with a magical vessel, an artificial ''sorcery device'' to become artificial takers. Artificial takers must remain in contact with their magical vessels. If they remove the magical vessels, then their rate of lifepoint consumption increases by dozens of times. Once forming a contract, they start with 20 lifepoints. People choose to make contracts with magical vessels, unlike sorcery devices. SAI:Taker are a type of synthetic taker. They are an invention of Life Inc. They have strength, stamina, endurance and healing much greater than that of normal humans, but much less than that of original takers (or artificial takers). SAI:Takers are people who are compatible with SAIs (Summon Assist Interfaces). Taurus is a terrorist group, several original takers are memebers. Titan is a skill that Powers can confer to their summoners, SAI:Takers who summon them, for combat. It is imbued upon their fists. U V W X Y Z other See also * SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- Category:Terminology Category:SAItaker Futari no Artemis